


You Know You Want Me

by charleybradburies



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Canon Era, Collars, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Drabble, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Hero Worship, High School, Idols, Leashes, Light Bondage, Locker Room, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexist Language, Sexual Content, Submission, Swearing, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Watch out, boys and bitches alike. J has been appointed Priestess of the Church of B, and Constance Billard is witness to the Holy Rites.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> Canon-typical use of the word "bitch" and Blair being, well, Blair  
> Title because of the GG book "You Know You Love Me" 
> 
> Prompts: Drabble Cycle: Kinks Table 30A + Drabble Tag #6  
> #20: Queening + Gossip Girl: Blair/Jenny: Bondage  
> #17: Obedience + Blair/Jenny: Idol

"Oh!" Blair cries out as she pinches her legs together to steady herself as she falls forward yet again. She has only a couple of seconds to be embarrassed about how easily little Jenny can elicit such unsteadiness from her before her mind's drawn back to the girl's tongue, oh-so-eagerly licking her with abandon. 

The demand, the collar, their positioning, the risk of being caught in a _fucking locker room_ , had all been meant to embarrass her, to remind her of how she just didn't fit with Blair and her bitches, but after _this_...Blair's not sure she'll _have_ half a mind to send her away, even if the only place Jenny _does_ fit is underneath her and between her legs, because _holy shit_ this is _glorious_ and Blair officially knows why it's called queening in the first place, because she's damned sure being treated like the Queen that she is right now. 

Making light of how she's losing her balance, Blair pushes her hands inside Jenny's improperly-sized bra, only having to lean forward the slightest bit to reach and pinch her teeny, perky nipples. Jenny's tongue presses harder against Blair's clit when she rolls them harshly between her thumbs and forefingers, so Blair continues doing so, finding it really does arouse the girl further, far enough that she's starting to squirm.

Blair regains enough of her composure to twirl the leash shorter so that it pulls at the personalized leather collar around Jenny's neck.

"Not so fast, bitch...me first, remember?"

**+**

Jenny wasn't sure how this was happening. Really, truly happening. Actually, she wasn't even entirely sure that it was happening at all, but at least the slight trouble she was having breathing would contest that it was. That it is. That the gorgeous, commanding, unearthly Blair Waldorf had enough kindness in her to be letting Jenny eat her out. And in a locker room at school, for fuck's sake! People might find out for themselves, rather than choosing whether or not to believe Gossip Girl, that she'd gotten the privilege! What better way was there to prove herself?

It's not like any of Blair's "bitches" could - or would - eat her like this. They probably considered themselves "above" it, as though there was such a thing. Like there was a way to be above an honor like being Blair's. 

Well, their narrow-mindedness was Jenny's gain, because Jenny was certainly honored. Blair had even given her a collar with her name and her owner's on it, which was not only really kinky but marked her, officially, as Blair's. Blair, whose high heels clacked against the tiled floor each time Blair lost her balance because of _Jenny._ Because she was doing what no one else had been able to - she knows because she's heard Dan talking about how hard Blair was to please, and here she was, the Queen B herself wriggling and moaning on her tongue, pulling her closer by a little chain leash, enjoying Jenny's offering at her altar.


End file.
